The Forgotten King
The Forgotten King rebelled against the King of Crystalia when he was denied the princess's hand in marriage. Cursed to the Lordship Ruins for all time, his love for the princess has turned to bitter hatred towards all the peoples of Crystalia. '' Classic Stats * '''Type: 'Chimera Dungeon Boss * Crystal Affinity:'' ''Ruby, Citrine * Abilities: 'Immune: Poison, Hubris, Surefoot * '''Unique Actions: 'Stranglethorn, Primal Roar, Forestwalker * 'Movement Points: '''6 * '''Action Points: '''4 * '''Strength: '''2R1G (Melee Attack, Range 2) * '''Armour: '''2B1G * '''Willpower: '''3B2R (Magic Attack, Range 6) * '''Dexterity: '''3B * '''Hearts: '''8 * '''Skull Points: ''4 * Monster Platform: Super Boss Spawn King's Riches: '''Whenever the Forgotten King suffers a wound the party may draw one loot card. Timeout '''Last Stand: Forgotten King, Elite, and Minion monsters gain Immune: All. Arcade Stats * Type: 'Chimera Dungeon Boss * '''Crystal Affinity: ''Ruby, Citrine * Abilities: 'Immune: Poison, Hubris, Surefoot * '''Signature Action: '' ** Stranglethorn: Burst 1, Slow * Unique Actions:'' '' ** Primal Roar: Wave 6, Knockdown * Movement Points:'' ''8 * Action Points:'' ''3 * Strength:'' ''2W * Armour:'' ''4W * Range:'' ''6 * Hearts:'' ''10 Gameplay Classic Mode The Forgotten King has an average number of movement points at 6. That said his mobility can be increased by way of his Forestwalker support action which grants Teleport. A model that teleports may be placed in any square within 10 squares of their current position and in line of sight. While the 2 action points is costly it is a powerful ability that can both keep The Forgotten King in combat or get him out of it when he needs to retreat to nurse his wounds. His Immune: Poison also lets him move to Bramble squares and not worry about their poison effect, using them as an effective shield against Heroes. Speaking of being wounded, The Forgotten King has 8 of them which is a nice healthy chunk of damage. However, his ARM of 2 blue and 1 green dice is relatively low when facing a fully equipped party and a Consul that isn't careful can find themselves in a tight spot quickly. Fortunately this is made up by a combat potential that is arguably second-to-none. The Forgotten King possesses a standard (for dungeon bosses) number of action points at 4. His STR of 2 red and 1 green dice is respectable and will break through most equipped Hero's armor. That's good, but The Forgotten King is a vain king. After centuries of nursing old hatreds and growing more and more embittered by his perceived right to rule The Forgotten King is filled with hubris. When confronted by Heroes bedecked in gleaming treasures he is thrown into a rage, and the more he perceives a Hero to be a threat to his own petty pride the greater his rage. The Hubris '''ability is triggered whenever The Forgotten King makes a Melee Attack basic action against a Hero that is equipped with one or more pieces of equipment, and grants him +1 blue dice to STR per piece of equipment on the Hero. This means when attacking a fully equipped Hero he can gain an incredible +4 blue dice, making his STR 4 blue, 2 red, and 1 green dice! Your Heroes are going to be needing those princess coins. Backing up his incredible melee ability is the offensive action '''Stranglethorn. '''Costing only 1 action point Stranglethorn is a Magic attack and uses The Forgotten King's formidable WILL of 3 blue and 2 red. The Burst 1 ability means it hits not only the target but every model within 1 square of the target. While any model that suffers a wound also suffers the Slow status effect halving their movement. '''Primal Roar ensures Heroes never want to cluster too close. This support action doesn't deal any wounds, but instead causes every model within 3 squares to suffer the status effect Knockdown. Arcade Mode tips for play Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King Category:Dungeon Boss Category:Forgotten King Category:Monsters